Life Is Better
by stephhgee
Summary: With a baby on the way, Blaine is having a last minute freakout when all Sam wants some quality time with him for the last few days they're alone. Cisgirl!Sam


"Blaine… Blaine… Blaine!"

"Huh?" Blaine looked over to where Sam was sitting on the couch.

"You were pacing again. Something on your mind you would like to share," she asked as she motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that you're due next week, and I'm worried about you and our little princess." Blaine went back to pacing while reciting a checklist he made to be positive they had everything in order.

When Blaine wouldn't join her, Sam staggered to her feet. She waddled over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Blaine, we are both fine. You and I have everything that we are going to need ready to go. Come watch The Avengers with me. I only get you to myself for a few more days, and I just want to spend some nice, calming and relaxing quality time with you." Turning back towards the couch, she grabbed Blaine's hand, dragging him along.

Blaine wasn't completely for the idea because he felt that there was still so much more that needed to be done, but he allowed himself to be pulled along, sat down, and cuddled up to.

Halfway through the movie, Blaine felt Sam start squirming. Looking at her, he asked, "Is everything alright?"

She turned her gaze to him warily. "Yeah, everything is fine. I think that my water broke?" Her voice went up two octaves as she tried to assess the situation. She sat up, and swiped her hand across her thigh. Looking back at Blaine, Sam nodded her head, stating for sure her water had broken.

Blaine immediately jumped up and ran around the house to grab a jacket for Sam and himself, plus the bag they'd packed with clothes for the baby and Sam to leave the hospital in. With their belongings in hand, Blaine made a run for it to the car. After starting it, he realized that he'd forgotten Sam. Blaine jogged back inside to see Sam rolling her eyes at him. "Sami, we need to get you to the hospital fast! Our little girl is coming, come along Pond."

Sam was leaning against the door frame, arms folded across her chest, shaking her head at him. "Blainey, just because my water broke, it doesn't mean that the baby is going to come right now. I haven't even started having contractions yet. Let's just wait until those are a few minutes apart, okay?" She could sense that he was about to protest, so she continued. "I know you're worried and want to make sure that everything is in order and that we're ready, but it's okay. We can wait it out for a bit."

"But what if they start soon and they just keep going, never stopping? What if the baby comes and we're still at home? Or on the way to the hospital? I can't deliver her, I don't know how. I may be blowing things out if proportion, but I just want to be in the vicinity of trained professionals in case something we didn't account for happens. Please Sami," he looked at her like a kicked puppy, "I just want to make sure that you and she are taken care of. Please?"

Sighing, Sam responded. "Fine, we can go right now, but there is one other important thing that you left in here during your rush." When Blaine looked at her, confusion evident on his face, she pointed to the kitchen stating simply, "The car seat."

Blaine dashed to the kitchen to retrieve the car seat, returning shortly to help Sam out to the car. He placed it in the back with their other items, and drove then to the hospital.

Once they arrived, got checked in, and were settled in their room, Blaine began to calm down. He looked up from his phone to see Sam smiling at him.

"Who's that," she croaked.

"Cooper. He said he's on his way, and can't wait to meet his niece."

"I can't wait to me– UHHHHHHH!"

Blaine leapt up from his seat. "Should I go get a doctor? I'm going to go get a doctor." When he returned to the room, doctor and Cooper flanking him, he saw Sam clutching a body pillow. "Is everythi–"

She cut him off, voice rough when she shouted, "I want an– UHHHHHHHHH, epidural. Right now!"

Blaine and Cooper looked at each other horrified while the doctor calmly replied, "Okay. Let me go get a nurse to help me administer that."

Once he left, Sam looked at Cooper and smiled weakly. "Hey Cooper. Thanks for coming. It means a lot to us."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss the birth of my niece for the world." He held up the bag he'd been carrying, looking between his younger brother and sister-in-law. "I brought my video camera, because I thought that this would be something you would both want to have as a memory. I can just stand in the back and record this, if you want."

"Thank you Cooper," Sam spoke. "That would be really nice of you."

The doctor came back with a nurse, tape, and a syringe. "Okay Samantha, I'm just going to see how dilated you are." He sat on the stool and stuck his fingers in her one by one. His brow furrowed when he realized that her cervix was completely open, but she hadn't made any more complaints about feeling pain. He looked back up at her, saying, "Well Samantha, it seems that you are ready to push. I can't give you the epidural now."

Her eyes widened. "But I can't do this without that epidural. I can't. I need it!"

"If I gave it to you now, it would harm your baby. I can't do that. You have to push."

Blaine walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "It's okay baby. You can do this. I'm going to help you through this. It will all be over soon, and then we can meet our baby girl."

Sam looked at him, with fear in her eyes. "I'm scared. It's going to hurt. I can't do this."

"Yes you can. You're going to do great." Blaine smiled and squeezed her hand. He turned to Cooper to make sure that he was ready to record the life Sam was going to bring into the world.

"Okay. I can do this. Okay," she glanced back at the doctor. "When do I start pushing?"

"I want you to push right now," he answered.

The grip she had on Blaine's hand was paralyzing. "UUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" After pushing twice more, her hair was matted to her forehead, her breathing labored. "I can't do this… anymore. Oh god, get this thing out of me!"

"Just one more push, and it will all be over."

"Come on baby. It's almost over. One last push, come on," Blaine cooed.

Sam turned too him glaring. She took a deep breath and pushed, and snarled, "We are never doing this again!"

The sound of crying filled the room, and the nurse handed Blaine scissors to cut the umbilical cord. Before moving away, Blaine leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead, and whispered, "You did great."

After the cord was cut, the nurse took the baby to a table and cleaned her off.

"How are you feeling Sam," Cooper asked her.

Breathlessly she replied, "Exhausted and really excited." Sam smiled and turned to see the nurse standing by with her now clean baby. "Can I hold her?"

With a nod, the nurse walked forward and placed the baby in Sam's cradled arms. "She's beautiful," she commented. "What is her name?"

Blaine and Sam looked down at their baby smiling. Sam ran her fore finger up and down her cheek. She looked back up at the nurse and said, "Elizabeth."


End file.
